


Заложник

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: The Borgias
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кардинал Борджиа был мало похож на духовное лицо. В его густых черных волосах не было и намека на выбритую тонзуру. Он уверенно держался в седле. И Карл совсем не удивился, заметив, что в путь до Неаполя кардинал прихватил вовсе не крест, а оружие. В двадцать лет простительно думать, что мечом можно разрубить любой гордиев узел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заложник

Карл мог бы выбрать Хуана Борджиа – рыцаря в блестящих доспехах, знаменосца церкви и любимца своего отца-понтифика.  
Но он выбрал тень за плечом папы римского – кардинала Чезаре Борджиа, и в улыбке первосвященника король увидел не только натянутую любезность, но и вполне искреннее облегчение. Это интриговало.

Кардинал Борджиа был мало похож на духовное лицо. В его густых черных волосах не было и намека на выбритую тонзуру. Он уверенно держался в седле. И Карл совсем не удивился, заметив, что в путь до Неаполя кардинал прихватил вовсе не крест, а оружие. В двадцать лет простительно думать, что мечом можно разрубить любой гордиев узел. 

Каждый вечер Карл любезно звал кардинала на ужин в свою палатку. Говоря откровенно, как заложник, Чезаре Борджиа не смог бы отказаться, даже если бы захотел. Но Карлу нравилось подчинять, не прибегая к прямому насилию над чужой волей. И Чезаре Борджиа приходил – один и без оружия.  
Он был любезен, но без развязности, вежлив, но без услужливости. Он охотно рассказывал королю Франции о прелестях жизни в Риме, о празднествах и развлечениях, об интригах и скандалах. И ни слова о семье. Карл наблюдал за тем, как огонь свечей отражался на лезвии ножа, когда Чезаре разделывал мясо, как он откидывал длинные волосы, увлеченно рассказывая о последних слухах, и как задумчиво туманился взгляд, когда он вспоминал Рим. У него высокие скулы и, должно быть, подтянутая задница, и Карл думал о том, что давно у него не было таких приятных собеседников.  
На третий вечер, когда зашла речь о паломниках, молящих папу римского об отпущении грехов, король задал вопрос, уже заранее зная ответ:  
\- Так кто же отпускает грехи самому папе римскому?  
\- Святой отец безгрешен, - с уклончивой улыбкой ответил Чезаре.  
\- А разве не грех пожертвовать своим сыном, отправляя его на возможную смерть?  
Чезаре не опустил взгляда.  
\- Не больший, чем тот, что совершил наш праотец Авраам, когда по велению ангела привел своего единственного сына на заклание Богу. Он верил, что подчиняется необходимости.  
\- Значит, все-таки подчиняется, – словно в задумчивости повторил Карл, - искупая свои грехи телом сына?  
Чезаре ответил не сразу. Он склонился над тарелкой. Карл видел, как медленно меняется выражение на его лице - от оживленного к растерянному. Как будто понял, но не мог поверить, к чему клонит король, и Карлу нравилось наблюдать, как высокие скулы окрашивает легкий румянец.

Карл не приемлил насилия, но любил добиваться своего.

* * *

Когда Чезаре Борджиа лег в его постель, Карл в первую минуту словно растерялся, но тот пришел на помощь. Он ведь сын не только Святого отца, но и самой обычной римской шлюхи, вспомнил Карл - должно быть, это у него в крови.  
Чезаре встал на колени и оперся на локти, чтобы королю было удобнее. Карл погладил ягодицы, белеющие в темноте. Воображение не подвело, у молодого кардинала и вправду был подтянутый зад бывалого всадника. А его напряжение выдавали только плечи. Карл откинул волосы Чезаре, чтобы видеть покорно склоненную шею. Он мог бы поклясться, что Чезаре в ожидании кусает губы. И эта мысль возбудила Карла до невыносимой ломоты в паху.  
Грехи папы римского воистину неисчислимы, но у Карла в руках его сын, готовый искупить их своим телом.


End file.
